


all I can do

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [10]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this isn't in first person, M/M, in spite of the title and summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: prompt from tumblr"I won't make it without you"





	all I can do

Eddie had watched Richie climb through his window in the dead of night a hundred times before but it had never felt quite like this. There was a tight feeling in his chest. He couldn’t quite shake the fear that Richie was there to say goodbye. For years all Richie ever talked about was getting out of Derry. All Eddie could think was that he had nothing holding him there now. The presence of a backpack on his shoulders and a duffle bag in his hands only made him fear it more.

“Hey,” Richie said, his voice hoarse as he dropped both bags to the ground.

Eddie could see the redness of his eyes and the paleness in his cheeks. He had to wonder if Richie had even eaten since the funeral. Anything that he wanted to say died on his lips. Nothing sounded right. He slid his window closed as Richie dropped to sit on the end of his bed with a heavy sigh, his hands running through his already wild hair.

“Can I get you something?” Eddie asked.

Richie dropped his hands and looked up at him, blinking several times.

“Don’t do that,” he said.

Eddie frowned at him.

“What?” he said.

“Act like everyone else,” Richie said, his eyes flashing with anger. “Treat me like I’m a fucking time bomb about to go off. I can handle it from them but not from you.”

Eddie felt defensive, crossing his arms over his chest. But as tempting as it was to snap back, part of him was relieved. This was the most he’d gotten from Richie since he got the call about the car crash that killed his parents. If it wasn’t for the fact that Richie was already eighteen, he would have been sent to live with the closest living relative. Instead his father’s cousin was clearing out the Tozier house and Richie was on his own with nothing but two bags full of everything he had in the world.

“Bill told me that his parents offered their spare room to you,” he said.

Richie held his gaze for a long time.

“I’m gonna say no.”

It became harder for Eddie to breathe.

“Where are you going?” he asked, his voice coming out shakily.

Richie didn’t say anything. He just stared. Then his hand reached out and Eddie swallowed hard before taking it, letting Richie tug him in slowly.

“You think I’m gonna leave?” Richie said, looking up at him as he pulled Eddie to stand between his splayed legs.

“You hate Derry,” Eddie said, letting his hands fall to Richie’s shoulders.

He wasn’t used to being in a situation where he was taller than Richie. It felt strange to watch Richie’s head tilt back so that he could look up at him.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Richie said, his voice barely above a whisper. “I can’t.”

“Richie-”

“I can’t, Eds,” he said more vehemently, his hands gripping at Eddie’s hips. “I need you. I’ve got nothing else.”

His eyes were broken and desperate, swimming with tears behind his glasses. Eddie reached up, hesitantly stroking his fingers through Richie’s hair.

“I’m here,” he said.

A tear slid down Richie’s cheek.

“I won’t make it without you,” he said.

Eddie shook his head.

“You’re strong, Rich,” he said, wiping away the tear. “But you don’t have to think about it, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

Richie slid his arms around Eddie, pressing his face into his stomach. Eddie didn’t hesitate to hold him close, feeling his tears wet his shirt as he cried. They stayed like that for a long time before Richie began slumping with exhaustion. Eddie guided him back onto the bed, pulling away his glasses and setting him gently on the nightstand before laying down next to him.

“Sleep,” he urged softly, pressing a kiss to Richie’s forehead. “I’m here.”

Richie plastered himself to Eddie’s side, laying his head on his chest. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep but Eddie couldn’t. He didn’t know where they were going to go from here. They were supposed to be worrying about college acceptance letters and ordering graduation gowns. But now Richie was an orphan and Eddie had no idea what to do. All he could do was hold him.

So that’s what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
